We're Both Idiots
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: Ritsu and Mio break up and after Ritsu mistakes Mio for dating someone when she's actually just upset over Ritsu how will they react and what events will happen because of this?


**SUMMARY: Ritsu and Mio break up and after Ritsu mistakes Mio for dating someone when she's actually just upset over Ritsu how will they react and what events will happen because of this?**

 **A/N : So I came up with this because music is a really good place to get inspiration and for any of you who might be wondering I am working on now a second chapter to my previous Mitsu story 'Holding Hope In My Heart' so when ever I get the chance I'll be working on that and then I'll get it up as soon as I can so be ready and awaiting that but for now, Just enjoy this little piece of angsty cutesy I'm-a-terrible-human-being-ness!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own an of the characters in this fanfiction except for the OC(s), all and any rights of the other characters go to Reiko Yoshida and Naoko Yamada.**

 **NOTE: In this fanfiction, Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Mugi are all in their final year of College, Azusa is in her penultimate year (whichever that would be...) and the Light Music Club is still going strong! (Also some of Mio's friends in this haven't met Ritsu yet as they are intended to be incredibly recently made friends just to clarify in case anyone gets confused as to why they wouldn't know Ritsu)**

 **PAIRING(S): Mainly Ritsu/Mio and kinda-but-not-really Mio/OC - might have some Yui/Azusa and Mugi/OC (This fic is mostly just Mitsu angst so don't expect much input from any other than Ritsu and Mio... Sorry all Yui/Azusa and Mugi fans!)**

 **RATING: T - This fanfiction will NOT contain any Lesbian/Yuri/Shojou Ai Smut but will however have foul language and very obviously at least one lesbian relationship so if you don't like that then don't read, You have been warned.**

* * *

"RITSU! GOD! YOU JUST NEED TO STOP!" Mio yelled nearly at the top of her lungs over her paranoid girlfriend.

"NO! Mio, why can't you just tell them already it's been like 2 weeks!" Ritsu whined in response. She knew it grated on Mio's nerves when she did but right now she was just more pissed that it seemed like she would have to be having another coming out argument with Mio because she was too shy.

"You know I'm not comfortable with that sorta stuff or them yet Ritsu jeez, would you stop pushing this so much!" Mio was severely tempted to pull at her hair as she spoke but she knew it would hurt ten times worse later if she did so she just kept her hands balled up into fists that hung by her sides for now.

"Urgh! If thats how you see it Mio then maybe we should just break up because we clearly don't see this the same way and are on totally different pages right now!" Ritsu screamed, not 100% sure if she meant it. Ritsu did know however that she didn't want to be stuck in the same suffocating closet she was two years ago just because Mio had made some new friends and they 'weren't close enough' yet.

"B-Break up...?" Mio had stopped dead in her tracks at those words. She didn't want to break up with . And especially not over something like this. No she couldn't. She could never. Why would Ritsu even bring that up? Was Ritsu not happy? Was Mio just a terrible girlfriend and RItsu had gotten sick of her? Did Ritsu not -

"...God Mio are you even listening to me right now?! Argh! I'm going. I can't take this any more Mio." Ritsu said as she moved towards the door and grabbed her coat.

Ritsu was leaving? Mio tried to process the words and force her body to move but before she could even think clearly Ritsu was out the door with a slam.

"Wait... Ritsu..." Mio's voice came out in a whisper, too quiet and too late. It was all Mio could do to drop to her knee's.

 _She... She isn't chasing after me... This isn't good... Maybe I should go back and apologise... Maybe I went too far this time... No, Ritsu you have to stay firm in your decision. If Mio doesn't chase after you then that so be it, she can stay there alone in the lies she wants to keep telling her friends..._ Ritsu walked swiftly down the road, trying her best to keep the tears in her eyes and her stride strong.

* * *

"Mio are you okay? You've been coming in to every lesson the past two weeks looking like you've lost everything... We're worried about you." *Sacchi said as her, Yuzuki, Sakurago and Shizako approached her, all wearing looks of concern.

"I... I... I lost her... Because I'm too stupid and afraid..."

"Lost her? What'd you mean Mio? Lost who? A Friend?" Sacchi asked, trying not to overwhelm Mio but desperate to get to the cause of her new friends pain.

"She left me... She left me... And I just... Let her... But I miss her... I miss her so much... I love her so much... Why'd she leave...?" Mio mumbled out, tears slowly forming in her eyes as she raised her sight from the floor to her now confused friends.

"Love... 'her'? Mio, your gonna have to explain this to us, we have no idea what your talking about," Yuzuki said softly, gently kneeling down to Mio's level so she could slowly lift her off the ground and over to a chair. She had been crying in the corner of the library when they found her so they gently assisted her outside so that they could talk without disrupting any readers.

"Okay Mio, you seem to have calmed down enough... Now do you think you can tell us what happened?" Sakurago asked carefully, trying her hardest not to come off as brash and rude as she normally did.

"My... My girlfriend... She... She broke up with me because I was too afraid to tell you guys that we were dating..." Mio sniffled out, aware that she had probably shocked her friends a little.

"Oh Mio, you had nothing to be afraid of, it's not like we weren't gonna accept you!" Shizako said, the other three nodding in agreement. "And if she means that much to you then we're all gonna try and help you get back together with this girl no matter what okay?"

"T-Thanks..." Mio said as she felt more tears slip out again and all three of her friends embrace her in a warm hug.

"I'll meet up and talk with you tomorrow Mio as I'm the only one with a free period the same time as you tomorrow okay? We can grab some coffee and throw together some idea's to help you win her back!" Sacchi said over enthusiastically as they all pulled back from the hug. Mio just nodded in response and for now let her friends take care of her.

* * *

Ritsu had been fairing equally as terrible the past few weeks. Mugi, Kadae, Yui and Asuza had been trying to keep Ritsu's spirits up and keep her mind off of Mio recently but the drummer had still been incredibly depressed and had been wondering around town aimlessly when she saw them.

It was Mio and some girl she didn't recognise walking down the street, each with a cup of coffee in their hands and they seemed to be chatting about something that looked kinda serious even though Mio was laughing.

 _She gave us two weeks before she went on another date! Two weeks! Or maybe even **less**! Was I not even important enough for a full month of sadness Mio!? Was I not as important to you as you were to me!? How can you have moved on so easily and quickly already!? I have to confront her about this! I have to!_

* * *

Mio had been smiling as she was in the middle of looking at online reservations for her 'Plan to win Ritsu back attempt no. 1' when there was suddenly 3 loud but uneven knocks on the door. She sighed and went to open it and was completely shocked to see an angry Ritsu on the other side.

"R-Ritsu...?"

"Yeah, the same one you abandoned and apparently have already gotten over if you already have a new girlfriend!" Ritsu almost yelled. Before coming here she had promised herself she would try to stay calm and composed but the second she saw Mio her heart broke again and she was just left with the pain and anger from the other day.

"D-Dating someone...? What... What are you on about Ritsu?" Mio was so shocked that she could barely register what it was Ritsu was saying. She was already on the brink of tears from just seeing her but now she was confused and upset. Why was Ritsu so angry?

"That girl Mio! That girl you were with yesterday! I saw you out on your date! You got over me so quickly huh?! What was I to you?! Just some game you could mess around with whenever you heart felt like it?! God, did I mean nothing to you?! Is that why you've moved on so quickly?! So easily?!" Ritsu yelled, tears slipping out unnoticed and her hands grabbing at her hair as if it could provide some kind of stability to what she was feeling.

Why was Ritsu yelling? Why was she so mad with Mio? Why wasn't she here appologising and holding her close? Why did they have to break up in the first place? Why was Mio just stood here doing nothing? Why way all this happening?! So many questions were running through Mio's head at that moment that it was all she could do to sink to the floor and cry.

"Ah, Shit, Mio. Look, Don't, Don't cry. Ah, I didn't mean to make you cry..." Ritsu said as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head, her other hand now dropping limpy to her side. When she heard Mio's crying advance on into full on sobbing she knew she had screwed up and Ritsu quickly moved over to her, dropping to her knee's and cradling Mio in her arms.

"Hey, shhhh, look it's okay, I'm sorry, I was just angry okay, look it's fine..." When Ritsu realised Mio wasn't listening to her speaking she quickly tried to think of another way to get across to Mio and only one things came to mind. Singing.

"Okay, I'm a terrible singer but here goes - for your sake Mio...

 _Put me on speakerphone,_

 _I know your not alone,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Got my heart on my sleeve again,_

 _I played your silly games,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _I lose all self control oh,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _So pick up, Pick up baby,_

 _I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Baby, it's me again,_

 _Calling my only friend,_

 _You do remember me, don't you?_ " Mio finally stopped crying and lifted her head off of Ritsu's shoulder, looking up at the face of the girl she so desperately loved doing the one thing she had never heard her do.

" _You're falling in love again,_

 _I could try to pretend that I don't think about you._

 _I go out every night,_

 _I'm finding it hard to let you go._

 _You left me behind, we said our goodbyes,_

 _Now I need you to pick up, pick up, baby,_

 _So put me on speakerphone,_

 _I know your not alone,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Got my heart on my sleeve again,_

 _I played your silly games,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _I lose all self control oh,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _So pick up, Pick up baby,_

 _I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _The sun brings another day,_

 _Slurring my words away,_

 _So many things that I never said,_

 _It's breaking my heart when I pick up the phone again,_

 _But I gotta explain that,_

 _I go out every night_

 _I'm finding it hard to let you go._

 _You left me behind, we said our goodbyes,_

 _Now I need you to pick up, pick up, So put me on speakerphone,_

 _I know your not alone,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Got my heart on my sleeve again,_

 _I played your silly games,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _I lose all self control oh,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _So pick up, pick up baby,_

 _I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Pick up, pick up,_

 _Pick up, pick up baby,_

 _Pick up, pick up,_

 _Pick up pick up baby,_

 _So put me on speakerphone,_

 _I know your not alone,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _Got my heart on my sleeve again,_

 _I played your silly games,_

 _Enough is enough, I only call when I'm drunk,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _I lose all self control oh,_

 _And I,_

 _I know better than to call back again,_

 _So pick up, Pick up baby,_

 _I only call when I'm drunk_ ," It was then that Ritsu noticed the crying had stopped and that Mio was staring at her intensely as she sang and suddenly Ritsu felt so nervous that she had to stop.

"Wh-What? I-I can sing too y'know." When Ritsu didn't get a response from her serious remark she tried her more normal way of speaking, "Go on, tell me I'm terrible so I can take my standing ovation and start on my album!" She joked and it seemed like this time she had finally got through to her as Mio laughed softly at the silly joke as her attention turned back to Ritsu and everything that was going on again.

"Well. Uh. Since you're okay now I should probably get going. Don't wanna make the new GF jealous now do yah..? Eh heh," Ritsu said awkwardly as she made to stand until she felt the arms around her stomach tighten.

"Please... Don't leave again... Please Ritsu..." Mio whispered and immediately she stopped her movements and remained in Mio's arms, "Ristu, I haven't moved on from you... I'm not seeing another girl... I still love you and want you to take me back... Please take me back... I've told my friends about us... Please, Please take me back... Please Ritsu..." Mio felt the hot tears sting the back of her eyes once more before a few tears slipped out again.

"Hey now, none of that crying..." Ritsu joked, unable to think of anything else to say she felt tears of her own slipping out of her eyes because of the wonderful woman before her.

"Please Ritsu... Don't leave me again... Please take me back..." Mio's tears were slowly becoming heavier again until she felt Ritsu's thumbs gently wipe away the tears from underneath her eyes. She felt her head slowly get lifted up towards Ritsu's as Ritsu leaned in and touched their foreheads together.

"I guess we're both just major idiots..." Ritsu mumbled out before she closed her eyes and felt Mio giggle softly. Ritsu sighed gently before slowly lifting up Mio's head and gently kissing her on the lips.

Mio smiled in response, having only one way she could think to respond.

" _Cause it's you,_

 _Who, somehow is always the first,_

 _To, take care of me at my worst_

 _You are appreciated_..." And Ritsu smiled and she closed her eyes, her forehead pressed against Mio's as they both laughed and cried gently in each others arms.

* * *

 **A/N: SO I did this piece based off of the two songs 'Speakerphone' and 'Appreciated' by Rixton and I recommend you check them out if you want to get the feel of these songs for this fanfic but Yeah, thats all I really had so I hope you enjoyed it! I will be following this one up soon with the next chapter of Holding Hope in my Heart and another surprise fic for a different anime! I also may or may not have another idea thats similar to this one thats I might write and get up soon so high hopes for another story! I would also like to say that this story (and the other one I may write) was based off of the fanfic 'Will You Come Out Already?' by Little Donkey so do go and check that out because it's an amazing piece!**

 ***About the names of Mio's friends, sorry if they're terrible, I just wanted to keep the names authentic and not have it be like Mio and her buddies Steve and Carol so I tried thinking up names based off of animes and Characters and actually just took from what knowledge I have so sincerest apologies, I don't mean to offend!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***LITTLE EXTRA CAUSE THIS IDEA CAME AFTER THE FIC AND I JUST WANT IT TO MAKE YOU GIGGLE AND GO 'AWW'***

"Hey Mio?" Ritsu said, curled into Mio's side as they both lay in a tangle of limbs in their bed.

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't on a date with that girl then what were you doing?"

Mio immediately blushed and turned her face away from Ritsu's so she was facing the wall.

"I uhhhh... I was... Well... We were just. Uh."

Ritsu looked up expectantly as Mio sucked in a large breath.

"WewereplottinghowIcouldwinyoubackandyesthatmeantsex," Mio said all in one, hoping Ritsu didn't understand her. But Ritsu did understand her as she smirked and made her advance on her precious Mio...

 **Okay and your imaginations will have to take it from there I'm afraid! I'll be back soon with another piece guys! See you then!**


End file.
